Question: $7bc + 6bd - 4b + 6 = -7c - 6$ Solve for $b$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $7bc + 6bd - 4b + {6} = -7c - {6}$ $7bc + 6bd - 4b = -7c - {12}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $7{b}c + 6{b}d - 4{b} = -7c - 12$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( 7c + 6d - 4 \right) = -7c - 12$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( {7c + 6d - 4} \right) = -7c - 12$ $b = \dfrac{ -7c - 12 }{ {7c + 6d - 4} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $b= \dfrac{7c + 12}{-7c - 6d + 4}$